


Lady Shoes

by zulu



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 05-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Lady Shoes

Lilah Morgan is the enemy. She makes deals with the devil, orders assassinations like take out, and trades souls (never her own) on the blackest market. There's a trail of dead men (at best) stretching from her first day at law school to her vice presidency at Wolfram and Heart. A thousand dimensions have cause to curse her name, but no one dares do it out loud.

Lilah is bad news, capital news, capital bad.

Cordelia hates her, really she does.

"A shoe sale?" she asks over the phone, wincing and waving Angel's questioning face away. "Of course I'm free."


End file.
